


That is dripping dripping dripping love, baby

by -yangtangliu (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Face-Fucking, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Thighs, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, domark rise yall they secy af, mutal wants to fuck, theyre the only ones doing it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/-yangtangliu
Summary: Dongyoung the mom-Hyung and Doyoung the pretty boy on mark's film set couldn't possibly be the same person. Doyoung is the type of person who will make you submit to anything he could right away but Dongyoung uses charming gummy smiles to get people to help him with dinner. Nope Mark refuses to believe it.Or, alternatively, Mark really needs some help figuring out his love life.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	That is dripping dripping dripping love, baby

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was “Adventures In Mark Lee's Se-Love Life” 
> 
> Prompt from nct prompts on twitter and formerly ao3: Doyoung is the overbearing mom hyung, right? So there's no reason that Mark should be obsessed with how pretty he looks lately...right?

It's a rainy day in the dorms, no one really wants to get up but thoughts run around a certain bunny looking males head. Dongyoung rests his hands on the kitchen table as he stares at the grey marble, staying in motion at the table. He's about to let out a cry of frustration when his younger member sleeping shuffles through the kitchen door. Mark's eye immediately widened upon seeing Doyoung lazily staring at him, glad for something to distract him from his ongoing stress.

" _Are you okay doyo?_ "

" _Okay. Yes okay, that is, Doyoung. Me. Okay._ " His face changes from that of tiredness to hard concentration as he tries to distinguish the strange words coming out of his mouth.

" _Oh god I’m sorry_ hyung forgot Korean for a second." He laughs walking into the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He repeats in Korean, this time.

"Yeah I'm good just I feel like my voice is getting lower, Taeil-hyung might have to take over my high notes in sun and moon. Heck, he and Jae should leave me out of it, my voice is so deep." His hands cradle his neck as he goes back to staring at the granite, deep in thought once again.

"Ah you’re fine Hyung, I believe that you're just sick, it happens. Your voice is pretty rough today. Maybe drink some warm tea before our seven o'clock stage." He smiles nervously, hoping to seem like he cares but not too much. Mark hopes he doesn't look weird as he avoids Doyoung's searching gaze.

"Good idea mark-ah, why do we tease you so much?" He raises an eyebrow. "You obviously know more than any of us combined, except maybe taeyongie and kun-Hyung."

"I hope you feel better though," Mark keeps his fleeting gaze down as he exits the room again leaving Doyoung alone with his thoughts.

'Mark is so cute when concerned with me' he thinks to himself as he watches the cherry blossom pink male disappear down the barely lit hallway. 'Such a shame he's straight'

* * *

Mark wakes up to Doyoung's pre-set alarm and they both stumble out of bed to find presentable clothes to change into.

"Want the bathroom first?" He asks as he is about to reach for the handle.

"Yeah unless you think you'll take longer."

"No, the stylists will do everything."

"True." Mark smiles as the older steps back and sits on his bed, tossing his clothes down with a bored expression. He walks in the shared bathroom and closes the door before stripping out of his pyjamas. He steps in the shower and let the water run over his body and relishes in the warmth of the clean water.

Mark has never really been one for wanting to be clean all the time but he kinda hasn't taken a shower since a few days ago so He's not denying how good it feels to wash if three days worth of sweat. So he might've—on accident of course—taken a _little_ longer than usual. When he gets out—first reaching an arm to grab his towel before stepping out because of the many times Donghyuck has surprised him outside of his shower (That may or may notice contributed to their summer fight)—Doyoung stands, leaning in the sink counter (with his shirt off might Mark add) reading a weird article on his phone.

_'I-i never knew he had muscles'_

"W-what are you doing?"

"Waiting on you. What are _you_ doing?" He gives Mark a pointed look as he gets up from his leaning position, moving to the door.

"Taking a shower Hyung, and why do you have no shirt on?"

"It's hot in here. Don't you see all the steam everywhere? Now go get dressed, I'll be out in a minute." Mark walks out of the bathroom with his face cherry bomb red.

* * *

That night Mark was exhausted from they're five-hour show. And maybe seeing Doyoung with no shirt on and just leather belts covering his chest contributed to that as well. There's only so much sexiness he can take in one day.

When he stumbles into the car, he mindlessly sits down, letting his head rest on whoever's shoulder is closest to him. That shoulder is Dongyoung's.

"Is little min tired?" He asks, using a nickname derived from his Korean name, completely unlike the ravenous beast he was on stage a few minutes ago.

He yawns. "He is."

Taeyong from the seat next to him coos at his baby talk and ruffles his hair. "Taeyongie says little min can sleep."

Mark fails to catch the look Taeyong gives Dongyoung when he grumbles about Mark putting his feet in the leader's lap. He closes his eyes and cuddles close to Dongyoung's side as he tries to get closer to his warm chest. Dongyoung places a hand in his hair and runs it through, weaving in and out of his wayv black hair.

"Such soft hair," he whispers to himself but Mark catches it. Although he doesn't say anything about. "I wanna pull it." He softly tugs at it a bit but Mark moves so he lets go of it and stops playing with it.

The manger driving the car stops and Mark can hear him pull out the keys. "We're here," Taeyong yells from beside them, loud enough for everyone to hear. Mark scrunches his face up and sits up with a wince. The awkward position hurt his neck. Mark stumbles out of the car, leaning onto the person in beside him to stand up properly. Its still Dongyoung, yet again. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and helps him up the stairs and around all of the other tired members. When they reach there shared room, Mark stumbles to his bed and collapses.

"Thanks for helping me hyung." He mumbles into his pillow, not even bothering to try and get out of his clothes.

"No problem minhyung. Just tell me if you need anything, I'm setting your phone to charge right by your bed." He reaches down to Mark’s ass to take his phone out of his pocket, accidentally pushing down with the phone because of Mark’s skinny leather jeans. He moves the plug from his bedside table over to the bed and plugs it in, smiling when the screen turns on and shows that it's charging.

"Still can't believe you have this old phone, I mean I used to have a Samsung but that was before I was an idol, can't you afford the 11 or at least an X with your paycheck now?"

"I can but I don't want to." Mark flips his head so the older can see him properly from aside. "I like it, it has all my pictures and stuff from crazy videos shot with Donghyuck as trainees to pictures of exploration I screenshotted and downloaded from fan photographers and dispatch. I can't just let it go. Besides if i want a phone, it's the Samsung 10 S **mini**. And I'll get it myself."

"Fine but I still wanna get you something, you've been working so hard lately Minhyung, you should be rewarded too~" Dongyoung walks to the door. "Try to fall asleep before I come back alright min-ah?"

Mark grumbles in response.

* * *

The lights are dim and Mark looks around. He's handcuffed to a bed and he's not in his usual clothes, from what it feels like. He looks down and finds he's correct. These are definitely not his regular clothes. He's dressed in nothing but a loose t-shirt. His dick, which is starting to get hard from just sitting there, untouched, starts to harden from how cold the room is.

By now Mark can tell he has no control.

As he looks around he realizes the room he's in is his and Doyoung's dorm room. He stiffens. The door creaks open and a figure shuffles in, closing the door behind him. The light from the lamp next to him reveals who it is. Doyoung.

Mark gasps as he sees him enter, only wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt that exposes his pretty neck. He wanted to mark it. Doyoung comes closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you like it, you look so pretty like this?"

Mark finds himself nodding to his question. "C-can you please touch me?" He pleads.

"You want to be touched Minhyung?" He whispers into his ear. "You gotta tell me where."

"E-everywhere." Doyoung leans in and starts sucking on his neck trailing down and leaving little love bites. Mark lets lewd, wet sounds come out of his mouth as he pushes back against the sheets of the bed with his ass and pulls on the handcuffs.

"Does that feel good?" He asks, stopping right above the top.

"M-more," he moans out. "I wan more,"

"Get up," Doyoung says. "We gotta go soon so get up."

Mark's vision fades to black and suddenly he's back in his own clothes. Dongyoung is crouched beside him and shaking his shoulder. He's already dressed and put on light makeup so in the small light from the window in their room he looks really pretty.

"C'mon it's time to get ready we have to be at the studio by six for another recording session." He's dressed in different clothes and finally, realizes, **it was just a dream**.

"Y-yeah I'm up." He sleepily blinks his eyes and moves to a sitting position, moving the blanket over his lap to hide his morning wood. "I'll go get dressed."

"Alright, you look so pretty like this," he says and Mark freezes. It's the same thing from his dream.

"What? I think everyone looks good barefaced, especially you." He looks confused so Mark lets it slide. But still, his stomach flips and he gives a smile anyways.

"I-i just had a weird dream is all, I can tell you later if we have time. And I guess you look good too," He squints. "I'm half asleep though."

"Go get dressed, if it weren't for me, Johnny would've thrown you off the bed. Meaning–"

"–meaning we're running late." Mark dashes to his dresser picking some black jeans and a grey hoodie he probably stole from Johnny before rolling on the bed and sliding inside the bathroom to get dressed.

He hears Dongyoung gasp. "So he's flexible,"

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Mark yells from behind the door.

"Nope, hurry up. ”

After breakfast, they filter out the dorms to the cars. Mark picks a spot by the window but Johnny slides in beside him so he sits in the middle instead.

"You're lucky Doyoungie offered to wake you up, I wanted to push off the bed."

"Oh really?" Mark shoves him into the window.

"Ugh, you've gotten stronger Markie." He shoves him back towards the person he's sitting next to, which just so happens to be Dongyoung.

"S-sorry doyo Hyung."

Dongyoung is about to say something when Taeyong from behind intervenes. "No fighting in the car, others," he gestures dongyoung. "Can be hurt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Taeyong- _ah_."

"Don't even Johnny." He glares.

"Alright, alright."

The rest of the ride goes smoothly, despite the playful glares Johnny and Mark give each other throughout it. And the not-so-playful one Taeyong gives the back of their heads for a while. Dongyoung shows Mark something funny he found on his phone at one point and Johnny and Mark reply to fans tweets on twitter, as well as taking a picture for Instagram that Dongyoung may or may not be butted into.

"Hey is that my hoodie?" Johnny asks as they get out.

He looks down, pulling at the material. "Maybe, I'm not sure."

"Ugh everyone steals _my_ hoodies. Why can't you take Doyoung or Jaehyun's turtle necks or Donghyuck's sweaters?"

"First of all, I don't want to die at the hands of my best friend,"

"Good thinking Mark!" He yells from where he is with Taeil.

"See? And second of all, I look weird in turtlenecks."

"Liar," Johnny stretches the word out. "You look _hot_ in turtlenecks."

"Shut the hell up," Mark grumbles.

"HE'S RIGHT." Donghyuck yells and he groans.

"Oh my god," he mutters.

"Mark, are you doubting your hotness again?" Taeyong turns around and says as he blushes.

"Mark we talked about this!" Jaehyun adds on and Donghyuck continues after him. "Your fucking beautiful, accept it!"

"Just like your voice," Taeil teases and his attention is diverted once again. Taeyong turns around and Jaehyun tries to get on Johnny's back again. Yes again.

"Get off~" he whines, pushing his head back. "You way like twenty thousand pounds Jae."

"Then what are you?" he counteracts.

Mark smiles and Doyoung takes the chance to reach down and intertwine their fingers. He looks down at the sudden contact, scanning their intertwined fingers. He unconsciously completed the action and he blushes at how easy it is. Mark looks up and smiles at Dongyoung who looks away, blushing and smiling.

"Please don't take my turtleneck," he leans close to Mark's ear and whispers.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Mark likes this. _Mark likes him._

* * *

Mark has finished with his recordings for We Are Superhuman, he's said his lines thousands of times, listened to his recorded audio, redid it, redid it again, and has finally become somewhat satisfied with it when the staff tells him he's good to go. Donghyuck has long gone and he's sure that Taeyong, Johnny, Winwin, Yuta, and he had left for bibimbap.

In the recording studio, all who were left were Jungwoo, Dongyoung, and Taeil. And since Mark liked listening to the vocalists as they practised, he wandered the hallway till he found the closest recording studio. Dongyoung and Taeil. Well not together but close to each other.

Taeil smiles but stops the music when Mark wanders inside his recording box, looking apologetic. "Just finished minnie." he says, using another nickname derived from his Korean nickname.

"Oh, well doyo-hyung is not done yet so, I'll go bother him." Mark shakes his head when Taeil offers him the recording. Listening to a computer recording of him and listening to Taeil live are two different things.

"If you decide differently it's in here,"

"I know hyung. " Mark gives one last smile before he waddles around to Dongyoung's recording room. And, um, he's not recording paper plane anymore.

Doyoung isn't screaming, but he's not whispering either. There’s tears that gathered around the edges of his eyes and Mark can tell that it's probably an emotional song. Part of him wants to go up and wipe his hyung's tear but another part of him is frozen as he hears Doyoung singing his heart out into the microphone. Suddenly nothing matters except Doyoung's high notes and Doyoung singing and _oh_ Mark is in love.

He can tell Doyoung is probably singing the other members parts because no one should be singing for this long but Mark doesn't even have it in him to start questioning it- Doyoung can rap? Why is he rapping Taeyong's verse? He doesn't know but _damn_ does it sound good. And his high note, wait Mark is supposed to sing in Jet Lag? Sounds like a solo song to him.

Abd Johnny's verse has ended and from earlier like magic, Mark remembers his verse, and suddenly he's rapping and singing with him. But to be honest with himself, looking hack on it, he was probably singing since Taeyong's verse and it really only registered then. Did doyoung notice he was singing?

Suddenly, like the blink of your eye three minutes and sixteen seconds are over, Mark is out of breath, and behind him Jungwoo is clapping. Seems he finished too. Mark blushes and Doyoung laughs.

"You guys should sing an OST!" Jungwoo says when he finishes his applause.

"It wasn't tha–"

"We should!" Doyoung says excitedly. "I can ask the manager's, they'll probably let us!"

"You better let me sit in the recording room with you!"

"Of course woo, but right now let's head back to the dorms, I'm tired." Doyoung says and Jungwoo smiles, heading back outside.

But Mark is still uncertain. "Are you su–"

"Trust me, it'll be fun."

"I know. But are you su–"

"Yes Mark," Doyoung looks up from putting his lyric sheets in his bag. "I wanna do a duet with you."

"Okay, okay i was jus–"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, nothing nevermind." Mark silently waits for Doyoung to pack up. Knowing he'd probably want someone to wait on him too. Knowing he really doesn't have anything else to say.

* * *

“Mark.” Dongyoung calls from across the room. Or at least that's who Mark's sleep state thinks it is."Get up."

“Not today not not today~”

“I'm pretty sure we're NCT and not BTS.”

Mark flips on the bed, under his blankets and rolls off of his bed, still wrapped in his blanket. “Fiyaa~”

“Stop!” He _very threateningly_ says. “We don't have to but I didn't want you to pou- i didn't want you to mope when you heard.”

“What isst,”

“Becoming a barista with Johnny and Jaehyun, a JCC episode.” He crinkles his eyebrows in thought from where Mark can see.

Still using sleep talk, Mark blurts out. “Doyo is vewy pwetty,”

"So no on making coffee?" he asks, unbothered by the comment.

“wanna cuddle,” he huffs. Dongyoung just stares at him with an amused smirk before Mark holds out his arms. Dongyoung gets up and comes towards him.

_**ot21** _

dongyoung.sm:  
no on coffee  
srry he fell aslep

suhjohnny.sm:  
aw man

yoonoh.sm:  
well now i dont have to  
use english ig

taeyong.sm:  
hes worked alot lately  
let him rest

marklee.sm:  
effing notifs  
woke me up  
(–_–:)

nakamotoyuta.sm:  
i–is that what i think it is?  
so proud of u

marklee.sm:  
yeaaa  
im sleepy  
night  
i❤️you

donghyuck.sm:  
aww  
i dont

_**marklee.sm has just logged off** _

dongyoung.sm:  
no one asked

* * *

Most people wake up alone. Or maybe they wake up to someone they love, the smell of food being made, sunlight shining down on their face. Sometimes they’ll wake up to an animal prodding their head, a child jumping on them to wake them up, or the sound of something loud, like a garbage truck. But Mark is not most people. Neither is Doyoung, it appears.

“M-mark~” Doyoung moans, still asleep as he writhes next to him in bed, half hard. Mark awoke to a sound, and this appears to be it, his older hyung having a wet dream, about him it seems.

He looks at Doyoung’s face, twisted in pain, and then at his dick, red, hard and throbbing. Why Doyoung isn’t wearing pants, is not the problem here. Okay yeah, maybe it is, since when does Doyoung sleep with no pants on? Since when do you sleep with him is another good question, he thinks. The logical part of Mark’s brain tells him to just go back to sleep or get up and use the shower, but where is the fun in that?

And while everything moral in his head says no, Mark still scoots down in the bed, and wraps his lips around the harsh red and veiny organ. Mark sucks a little bit, stopping to lick a stripe up and down, and relishing in Doyoung’s whimpering. Doyoung squirts out a little bit of pre-cone, and from where Mark can see, arches his back at the small movement.

“Stop fucking teasing, suck me off~”

Mark does a double take, but immediately complies, not realizing he was indeed awake this whole time. His lips are back on, sucking, licking, and swirling the sensitive part with his tongue. He looks up, through his eyelashes, at Doyoung who’s all spread out. Mark licks and sucks, trying different things with his mouth to keep him satisfied.

He looks up, once again, and Doyoung’s eyes are hooded with lust as he tries not to do anything, like fuck his face. A ringing sound, coming from Mark’s phone wakes him up with a start and he curses.

“Why am I having these dreams?”

Thankfully, it seems Dongyoung Isn’t in the room as Mark turns the alarm off and shuffles into the bathroom, turning the light on. He starts the shower, and then closes the door with a click. Mark strips out of his sweatpants and loose t-shirt, both damp with sweat. There are a few reasons as to why.

He folds his clothes and puts them on the toilet, debating on whether he’ll put them back on as he gets in the shower. The water comes down nice and warm on Mark’s back and he groans at the good feeling. Mark stands under the water for a minute as he lets the water fall over him and arches his back at how good it feels. Most of the time when he takes a shower he has to be fast and quick, but today is saturday and today Mark gets to relax.

It’s not long—mere seconds of Mark allowing himself to think freely and not focus on one thing—that a certain hyung comes to mind. Doyoung has been on his mind alot lately and Mark can’t help but wonder why. The easy answer is that they’re roommates, this is natural. He thinks it happened with Donghyuck at some point.

But Doyoung is just so pretty with his recently dyed black hair, and his smooth chest, sometimes Mark just wants him to push him–

“ _Stop,_ ” he chastises himself. But the damage is already done. Mark tries to stop himself, but he can already feel his dick starting to get hard from just thinking about it. He thinks about how much he’d want Doyoung to push him up against the shower wall and kiss him while he rubs both of their crotches together.

And how his stomach would be pressed up against Mark’s toned abs, kissing down his neck and sucking, licking, and biting all the way down his chest. Would Doyoung be one to leave marks?

Mark wraps a hand around his dick starting to jerk himself off as he leaned against the shower wall. Mark quietly moans Doyoung’s name as he thinks about all of the things he wanted the older to do to him. Maybe he would lean Mark over the sink as he pounds into him, slamming up against his prostate with each thrust of his body. Would he hold onto his hair and restrain him from cumming?

“A–ah fuck!” Mark moans as he moves his hand faster, chasing a release. He cums, pumping his balls one last time as he lets the warm sticky liquid cover his hand before the shower head washes his orgasm away. Mark closes his eyes and hums as his head softly hits the wall behind him. He lets out a sigh and thinks about how he’s in the shower and only got himself dirter.

After a minute, the canadian male finally opens his eyes and pushes himself off of the wall and reaches for the soap bottle. Maybe if he pushes his sexual fantasies to the back of his mind, they will go away and disappear.

* * *

Mark sits in a chair you might find in a barber shop backstage as one of the makeup noonas does his face and fixes his hair. The rest of the members are either in a similar position, waiting for their turn, or already done. It’s right before their comeback stage for Superhuman and after this they’ll stay in korea for two or three weeks (Mark forgets) and then they’ll be off on tour in mostly europe but first they’ll stop in Thailand before moving on to England Russia and France. Then according to schedule after a week long break--something Mark knows he’ll look forward to--they’ll be off to singapore at the end of July. Mark shudders, thinking about how he’ll be on tour for over two months.

“We should do a vlive!” Dongyoung says from where he sits on the couch already done.

“No.” Johnny groans which makes Mark laugh. “Haven’t you tortured us enough?”

Dongyoung looks at him with a glare. “What did I even do?”

“I see what’s in your bag, you're gonna pull _it_ out.” Yuta adds on as he eyes Dongyoung’s backpack.

“What?” he smirks, pulling out a very familiar mic. “This?”

Yuta groans, leaning his head back but the makeup noona slaps his cheek and puts it back in place. Johnny also groans, but he doesn’t have anyone to tell him to stop. “Taeyong-hyunggg~”

“What? I think this is an excellent idea. I’ll start it on my phone.”

“Taeyong, I don’t wanna do it,”

“No one asked you Johnny.” Donghyuck laughs. “And I want it first, I have something to say.”

“No, no, no!” Mark says looking away but the makeup artist moves his head back. “Don’t give it to him, he’s gonna expose me again.”

Dongyoung laughs, “I don’t see anyth–”

“Do not–”

“I vote for hyuck first–”

“I thought we were friends Jae–”

“Nah, na, no, give it to someone else,” Taeil laughs. “We don’t need the world to know how Mark shaves or something–”

“EXACTLY!” Mark exclaims. “I agree with Taeil.”

“I’m kinda interested,” Jaehyun, smirks and his makeup noona also slaps him.

“Well majority rules and Taeyong gets twenty times more votes than the rest of you, let’s begin!” Doyoung smirks and Mark gulps while the rest of them groan. Because he swears, Doyoung says it while watching him.

“You know,” the members quiet down as Donghyuck speaks. “You know this means someone will get exposed. It may not even be you…” he smirks. “Just text me right now whoever you want to expose and I’ll read it aloud, and I have one of my own, but you’ll hear it after the vlive.”

All of the members scramble to their phones, thinking of the most embarrassing and appropriate thing they could possibly say on camera. Mark thinks to himself, and thinks about his roommate, Dongyoung. He’s a pretty clean person and despite how much he gets teased for no reason for pretty easy person to get along with. He’s sweet, and kind, selfless enough too will make Mark food in the middle of the night when he’s hungry. A classic caring hyung. So how does he do it?

Then it hits him, he knows what to do.

Taeyong sets up the camera before pressing record. “Hello NCTZENs and CZENNIE today on the vroom vroom talk show,” Doyoung raises up his mic happily and Yuta silently pleads the camera. “We’re doing a roommate TMI with your lovely host Kim Doyoung.” Only Mark, Taeyong, and Jaehyun clap. Yuta and Johnny boo while Taeil, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo just smile at the camera.

The members perk up and those who aren’t preoccupied with their makeup getting done scoot closer. Doyoung looks over at Mark again before looking at his phone. “The first one is unfournatly,” Doyong pauses for suspense. “About Mark.”

Donghyuck and Johnny brighten, Yuta puts his head on Taeil’s shoulder who just sighs, and Taeyong tries to leave the room. “Nope, you voted for this _siddown n’enjoy._ ”

“What did I do to deserve this,” Mark groans and Jaehyun and Johnny laugh. “Shut up!”

“Mark-hyung-” “DONGHYUCK-AH!” Mark yells up at Donghyuck who simply cackles his highkey anoyying laugh—but only in Mark’s eyes—before Johnny shushes him and holds him back from attacking him. “Mark-hyung never seems to have time for me, and I’m the one in NCT DREAM so I don’t know why he can’t spend more time with me rather than his lovely hyung of a roomate.” Doyoung finished reading before handing the mic off to Donghyuck.

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t say _‘his lovely hyung of a roommate’_ I said _‘the bunny who can sing’_ Now, Mark-hyung is always ditching me in favor of spending time with the bunny or Taeyong-hyung or Johnny-hyung. Renjun Jeno, and Jaemin will entertain me for only so long so I need you all to please tell Mark-hyung to stop. Thank you very much.” Meanwhile, in the background several members have buckled down laughing or tried to hold down Mark from strangling him. Soon enough, the mic passed to him. “First of all, I am not ignoring him. He just is dramatic and Haechan is not even my roommate, he hasn’t been since 2017. So I don’t understand.”

Donghyuck huffs, but Doyoung is already pulling up another TMI text from his phone.

“This is for Yuta.” The members ooh and ah but Taeil looks up confused. “Yuta doesn’t have a roomate.”

“Then I guess we’re ditching the roommate part Taeil-hyung.” Yuta laughs.

“Okay, okay, Yuta is always coming into my room and laying on my bed for no reason, and when I tell him to leave he says he’s lonely-” Yuta looks over at Taeyong whose cheeks are red and starts laughing again with Johnny and some other members. “I really wish he’d stop because It’s annoying and I want to be able to sleep after long schedules.”

“It’s taeyong.” Johnny yells out. “Taeyong-ah and I share a room.”

“It’s definitely Taeyong.” Donghyuk cackles. “Savage leader.”

“I think it’s Taeyong-hyung!” Mark agrees amidst his giggles.

“You guys are correct,” Johnny, and Donghyuck do faux bowing to the camera and Mark giggles while Yuta blows Taeyong a kiss. “It was Taeyong-hyung are lovely leader-”

“Just because you outed me doesn’t mean I’ll stop hyung.” Yuta laughs into his arm and Taeyong gets up to slap him for being rude to the leader and his hyung but Jungwoo pulls him down. “So rude to your leader, who teaches you choregraphies and cooks for you when you're sick and hungry. No love. No respect.” Taeyong shakes his head.

“Okayyyy,” Johnny laughs. “Let’s move along, Doyoung?”

“Okay this one you’ll never guess, because it’s a little weird but we go it.” Doyoung takes a deep breath before exhales. “Doyoung-hyung is so very pretty, he sings so well and when I was thinking of something to say I couldn’t, so p-please stan Kim Doyoung’s vocals.” Doyoung looks up from his phone bright red, from the message contact of Mark Lee, who gives him a cheeky smile in return.

“It was me! I’m only stating only facts!”

“Ugh, Marker Lee, always complimenting people. Don’t stan annoying hyung stan me who’s juggling too many groups.”

“Ah, hyuckie you shouldn’t have said that.” Jaehyun pipes up from looking at his phone. “No the comment section is fighting over who’s the best singer in NCT, obviously it’s me, but i’m just say-”

“But we can all agree that Mark Lee is the best rapper in asia!!” Taeyong says as his voice starts picking up volume and clapping his hands with a smile on his face. The rest of the members forget about the moment and start clapping for Mark who simply looks at the camera and ducks his face into his knees, shy.

“Goodbye czennie! nctzens!” Jungwoo smiles and Jaehyun smirks before he kisses the camera on Taeyong’s phone off the vlive.

“Doyoung~” Jaehyun drags his name out after the vlive was safely off and over. “You promised one TMI you couldn’t tell the camera about.”

“Uhum,” Doyoung nervously says. “Don’t kill me Mark, but I overheard your wet dream about one of the members yesterday.”

“You had a wet dream about us, who was it me?” Donghyuck whips his head back and asks. Mark’s face reddens.

“He said hyung, and stop fuc-fucking teasing,” Doyoung tries to say without laughing. Mark blushes even more and the makeup noona tells him he’s done, calling up Donghyuck afterwards. “I-i don’t like you,”

“Tell us who it was. Not like we’ll be mad,” Yuta says as he stares at Mark.

“No you pervert!”

“You’re the one who dreamt it.” The only reason Mark doesn’t punch him is because Donghyuck is getting his makeup done. Though he does give a glare that could kill.

The manager walks in, holding his black clipboard and tapping the pen in an annoying way. “Few minutes, and we’re on. Jungwoo, Mark, get into those outfits. Same for Haechan and Jaehyun. See you in five.”

* * *

“Doyoung!” Mark moans, seemingly sleep talking as he squirms, asleep in his bed. He’s kicked the sheets off, and in only the sweats he sleeps in and a loose short sleeve shirt that exposes his collarbones all to well. Doyoung stops where he is in the room, eyes trailing Mark’s figure on the bed.

While part of him really wants to walk over to him and fulfill his dongsaeng’s needs, he feels like he’s intruding on something. And, maybe Mark is dreaming about someone else named Doyoung? Korea is a big place after all-

“Mmh ah, hyung~”

Maybe? He might have other hyungs-

“I c-can’t believe you said that~ you know that I only dream of you~”

Okay. Maybe he was wrong.

It’s quiet in the room for a few moments and the soft snoring returns. Doyoung lets out a deep breath and risks a glance at Mark who is once again curled up in his infamous fetal position, quietly sleeping in the middle of his bed with his duvet swirled around him. He looks too adorable and innocent to be having those thoughts.

Doyoung mentally slaps himself, he’s like three years older than Mark and it wouldn’t be good to break a friendship just because he’s cute. Besides, their group is full of plenty of other pretty people.

He watches as Mark writhes in his sleep on his bed, moaning out Doyoung’s own name and twisting and turning all around as his own thoughts and hornieness consume him. He looks so pathetic, with his mouth wide open, his hair all messy and drool leaking down the side of his cheeks as he gets closer to his high. Doyoung knows if he doesn’t leave the room any second he’ll be subject to doing something he shouldn’t, and shakily gets out of breath with his duvet to sleep on the couch.

Once the door is safely closed behind himself and he takes a deep breath to calm down, he drops his duvet on the couch before venturing into the kitchen for something to eat or help himself sleep. He’s met with Yuta making tea. It’s not all that late, only about ten pm at night, and Yuta is a night owl through and through never waking up past noon unless he really has too. He’s also one of the more perspective older members, speaking through actions instead of words—which would be the opposite of himself—but he let’s Doyoung take a seat at the kitchen island and pours him a cup of tea.

He carefully takes the cup from him, mumbling a thank you and gulping down all of the small tea cup out of his sexual desire and his need to wash the thoughts away before he forcefully cannot will away his boner.

“Can you not sleep?”

“No,” Doyoung looks down at the empty cup before he stands up and walks over to the pot on the stove to pour more. “No, Mark is having another wet dream.”

“Oh,” Yuta laughs. “He’s adorable with that, I didn’t even believe you when you said it but I know you’d never lie.”

Doyoung stays standing by the gaslight stove after he’s put the teapot back on the low burning fire. “That's not all, H-he said my name.” Doyoung stutters out and hears Yuta take a sharp intake of breath at his words. Thankfully no other members are around or he’d be worried.

“Should talk to him about it.” Yuta breathes out looking down as Doyoung looks over at him. “I can tell you like him too.” His face is flushed to his ears as he sets his cup down in the sink before looking to the door to leave, huffing out a few more pinched sounding words before he leaves. “You can sleep in my room or on the couch if you want.”

* * *

Dongyoung decides to approach Mark, and ask him if it was really him who he keeps dreaming about. Because he’d be lying if he said that he never dreamt about him as well. They go on tour in about a week, so he knows he has to be quick. Because what would be better than going on tour in other east Asian countries? Going on tour with a potential boyfriend. Maybe. I mean c’mon, if the dreams are anything to go by there is at least a little something to do with feelings going on but he also wouldn’t be surprised by rejection, they were coworkers after all.

“Mark-ah?” He asks, that morning.

They don’t have any schedules till later that day, and he wants to do it early in the morning. Most of the members are down at the studios anyways, but they had both slept in a little later and planned to join and meet up with them at around Ten in the morning. Mark _had_ been working a lot recently and Doyoung wanted him to have a little bit of a break.

And as well as talking to him the older had noticed that he has been a little distant as of late, which is most probably in part to the dreams but ever since the comeback stage, they performed for we are superhuman and the vlive TMI they held things had been even more. But Mark didn’t seem mad that Dongyoung exposed him but rather embarrassed it had happened in the first place—and quite proud of the smug look disappearing off Donghyuck's face.

“Yeah, hyung? Mark walks into the room with his toothbrush still in his puth with toothpaste drooling around the edges of his mouth and the image gives Doyoung chills. Not good chills. By not having good chills he means he feels his dick twitch in his sweatpants—sleeping with underwear feels wrong and restraining, shut up mom—and he wills himself away from those dangerous thoughts and back to the topic at hand.

“Finsh brushing your teeth, the slobber is dripping all over the floor. I wanna keep it clean in here.”

“I know, I know hyung, we’ve been roommates since our Chain EP and friends for even longer!” He sings, voice partly muffled like before until he pulls it out the toothbrush.

Once Mark is in the bathroom safely Doyoung lets his thoughts free and after checking that the dorm room is still closed, guilty slips a hand around his dick. It was getting way to hard than it should, but he supposes that’s just because it’s Mark. He knows his face is flushed with embarrassment, guilt, and probably shame but he can’t help stuffing his sleeve in his mouth as he feels a moan building and pulls down his pants under the covers to give himself a little friction.

“H-hyung?” Mark stands in the doorway, toothpaste clean with his big white shirt draped prettily and exposing his collarbones and Doyoung loses it, head whipping forward as he gets turned on by Mark watching him.

“M-mark, fuck I-i couldn’t helo myself.” He moans pathetically and he can see a bulge growing slightly, causing him. to moan and look up at his lovely dongsaeng with those eyes.

He seems to consider his pros and cons and what he might have to lose with helping him, but he shyly climbs onto the bed anyways, plopping himself down by Doyoung and opening the blanket in one swoop to take a look at Doyoung. He had hurriedly and ushedly pushed his pants down but Mark slowly drags them down with his teeth and Doyoung moans loudly again.

“Your so lucky the hyungs are at practice,” He spits as he throws Doyoung’s pants to the side. “You know, at first I thought I was the one getting fucked, but clearly you get turned on by the sight of anything in my mouth, making me drool.”

Another wrecked sound makes its way out of Doyoung's mouth as Mark pushes his hands away so he can touch and ignores his dick in favour of looking up at Doyoung and kissing him deeply. He moves closer and ends up in Doyoung’s lap, sitting on his dick and getting Doyoung to unabashedly moan.

“I can’t belive just a few words and I can alreadly feel you poking my ass—fuck!” Mark curses after his older member thrusts his hip upwards and Mak crumbles in his lap. He does ut a gew times more and Mark can feel him fucking his thighs. “Doyoung—fuck—lube, then you can fuck my ass.”

“Needy,” He mumbles and moans. “Oh Mark, you’re perfect. Don’t know how long I’ve wanted you in my lap like this.”

“I don’t, mmhph, show me hyung—fuck, hyung!” The high pitched cry, accompanied by a very hard and fast thrust in his thighs does Mark and Doyoung both wonders and Doyoung for sure knows his dick is perfectly erect and red now. “hyung, can feel your precum—a-ag! Lube hyung lube!” Mark pleads as Doyoung teases his hole again.

“Okay—fuck, fine it’s right here.” Doyoung reaches underneath his pillow, where he placed it last night after secondhand sleep drunk thinking and he supposes it was a good thing he did.

“Oh my god, Doyo—hyung!” Mark scolds him for having it there and Doyoung smirks before flipping Mark around and pushing him down until he’s facedown on the bedspreads like a little toy for him to play with. Mark loves being manhandled, and being made to feel smaller than he actually is, and Doyoung is hot.

“Do you want a pillow?” “I want you in my ass!”“Be nice baby,” Doyoung slaps Marks’s ass before squeezing great masses of the bottle of lube all over his thighs, his hole, and more. “I wanna feel you and everything and those lewd noises you ass is going to make because if me.”

“I swear to god, Doyoung!” The called shoves two fingers in Mark’s ass, not sure whether he should be surprised by how easily his ass accepts them before thrusting them in and out a little before adding a third and a few minutes later a fourth. Doyoung is by no means really thick, but he has notoriously thin—but long—fingers and Mark feels him brushing up against his prostate, moaning more when Doyoung finds it.

Shoving all thoughts aside, and knowing there is already enough lube that it looks like some _girl_ squirted all over Mark, and Doypung thrusts into his thighs and Mark screams as he bottoms out in between his plush, soft, thighs. They are thick with years of muscle from dance practice and Doyoung loves how he can see all of the lube all over his dick and watch it dripping down Mark’s thighs and feel it dripping around his dick.

“Fuck—ah!—me please!” Mark whines into the bed sheets as he grasps for something to hold into and Doyoung pulls out. Mark turns around and spreads his ass for him, causing Doyoung to whisper out a groan about how needy he is. “In me!” “Okay!”

Doyoung thrust himself in at his final instruction and Mak screams just like his first time and Doyoung moans at how tight, warm, and wet his ass is. It claps as he pulls it out and shoves his dick back in again. Mark is slowly sub dropping and Doyoung pulls his head up a little bit so he can lean up and kiss him while he fucks him.

Mark moans into Doyoung’s lips and he swallows them with thrust after thrust, Mark’s own duck is standing up straight and Doyoung chases his own release so he can get out and really make Mark feel good with his mouth. He pulls away to voice his actions but Mark comes closer at first. “Don’t—mmfh—don’t cum baby, wanna—wanna suck you off and make you feel good.”

“But you get to cum?”

“But you get a blow job?” “Then just, fuck, hurry up!” “No more hyung?” “Doyou-” Mark is cut off with scream after Doyoung thrusts in harder and faster as he starts to chase his own release. His hold on Mark’s hips should be hard enough to leave painful bruises but he can’t find himself to care as he feels his high coming. “Don’t you dare cum in my ass. That’s a f-fuck- haaah!”

Doyoung pulls out right before his release, cumming on the sheets as Mark writhes on the bed. His release goes everywhere but he doesn’t have time to do anything when Mark pushes him to the floor and takes a hold of his head. Doyoung’s knees are weak but he’s even weaker for his dongsaeng so he opens his mouth and accepts Mark thrusting his dick into his mouth.

Mark isn’t long, or big, but he’s not as small as the last time Doyoung remembers seeing him naked, once before debut when he was taking too long in the shower. Mark was only sixteen, and didn’t understand sex, or being gay, and he remrmbers Mark brushing it off saying they were bros. While they certainly weren’t known as he took a hold of Doyoung’s jaw and fucked his mouth raw. It hurt, but Doyoung was blessed with a nonexistent gag reflex and the want to constantly please those around him even if it meant his vocal cords not working properly for a day or two.

“Ah,hyung! I’m close!”

His thrusts get erratic and Doyoung wraps his lips around the tip of it as Mark whips his upper body back in protest and release, and Doyoung swallows all of his semen down his throat in one gulp. He didn't cum a lot, but then again when Mark helps him up back onto his bed the puddle of his pre-cum says otherwise. Doyoung’s mouth, hands, and body feel overwhelmingly wrecked, but Mark looks just as bad as he feels so he doesn’t say anything or comment except letting out a very long sigh.

“We both need to shower.” Doyoung groans after Mark lies down on the messy disgusting bed. “It’s almost ten twenty and they’ll be home at around noon.”

“But I’m tired, you pounded my ass, gave me the best blowjob of my life, and expect me to shower?” Doyoung gives him a look and Mark groans, lifting himself up and trudging himself off to the shower to wash all the cum, lube, and other bodily fluids off his body.

Once the door to the bathroom is closed again, Doyoung looks down at his body, drenched in bodily fluids and lifts himself up off the bed. He pulls the sheets off of his bed and balls them into a big pile along with Mark and his own other clothes. He’ll have to do laundry some other time. A few minutes later as he pulls out some pyjamas for himself and is looking through Mark’s closet he comes out holding a big damp towel.

“Loook~” He sings. “Now I don’t have to take a shower and you don’t either.” He’s already wiped off all of the excesses he needs to, and despite Doyoung wanting to take a proper shower, he meets his dongsaeng in the middle and takes the damp, cold towel to wipe himself off. Mark is still naked but has always been a little more lenient to have his clothes off because of his nature of being best friends with anyone and everyone he talked to.

“Stop staring, I can feel your eyes on me.” Okay, maybe he was wrong.

Doyoung doesn’t say anything—but frankly, he doesn’t really _need_ too—as he tosses the towel in the pile of the sheets and other dirty things before he pulls his shirt over his head and shoves his feet through firstly underwear and secondly the clean sweatpants.

“Do we really have to go to practice today hyung?” Doyoung is half out the door when he watches Mark lying on his cleaner bed, rolled up in a fluffy blanket. His eyes are big and wide and he looks like the most adorable little baby.

“Minhyung,” Doyoung sighs, but he knows he’s already not going as he begrudgingly walks away from the doorframe and lays down in bed with him.

“Yes?” He cheekily smiles. “Something the more mt?”

“Yeah,” He chuckles as he lays down next to Mark in bed and his dongsaeng immediately lays his head on his chest to play with his blue fading back to black hair. The silence is good, Doyoung thinks, even though he still has a lot he wants to talk to him about he’s content with laying on his chest for now. He knows for sure I'll be yelled at by Taeyong, some other member, and they're managers for not showing up but he thinks it’s worth it if he gets to lay like this in Mark’s arms and on his chest.

“Hyung?” Mark asks after a while, just when Doyoung is on the cusp of falling asleep in his arms. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” he smiles contently against his chest. “only if you take the blame for why we never showed up.”

“Do you think they’ll be mad?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem to care?”

“It doesn't matter, because, in the end, I got you.”

Mark squeals and giggles, hitting Doyoung’s back. “I’m supposed to be the cheesy one, not you!”

“I can be plenty cheesy.” Doyoung grumbles as he shakes Mark’s hands out and looks up at the ceiling. Mark looks up as well and raises his hands, Doyoung following and meeting his in the air above them both. He moves his hands closer

“What’s on your mind little minhyung?”

“Will you fuck me on tour in hotels?”

“Forget I asked,” Doyoung groans. “Why are you thinking like that.”

Mark laughs, high pitched and sweet. “I dunno, thought it was sexy.”

“You spend too much time around Johnny,” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “ _Sexy,_ you be the cute one and I’ll be the hot one you lusted over for several weeks.”

 _That’s accurate._ Mark thinks to himself as he snuggles in his new boyfriend's arms. Maybe it was worth it to have those dreams, now that he knows he wasn’t the only one suffering. as well as the fact of getting an extremely pretty boyfriend in the end result.

** Bonus: **

**ot21**

doyoung.sm  
so mark and i are dating

nakmotoyuta.sm  
that was real fast

donghyuck.sm  
youre what

marklee.sm  
he couldn’t stand me brushing my teeth

johnny.sm  
oddly specific  
and i hate it

taeyong.sm  
I don't even wanna ask  
and because of defying your orders from me as leader,  
both of you will be doing dishes for the next week,   
fucking is not an excuse 

doyoung.sm   
as if were sorry 

doyoung.sm   
were not

taeyong.sm   
Oh so you wanna do a extra week? That can be arranged

_**doyoung.sm has logged off** _

**Author's Note:**

> and yes they do fuck while on tour.


End file.
